Operation: Mindcrime
by StyxWorld2001
Summary: My interpretation of Queensryche's classic 1989 concept album "Operation:Mindcrime". When a man is hired to assasinate the political and religious leaders of Seattle, he finds love and hate...


1 Operation: Mindcrime  
  
Characters:  
  
Nikki  
  
Debbie  
  
News Broadcaster  
  
Dr. X  
  
Man #1  
  
Man #2  
  
Tim  
  
Mary  
  
Father William  
  
Cop #1  
  
Cop #2  
  
Sgt. Peters  
  
Lt. Keal  
  
Lawyer  
  
Stranger  
  
Political Leaders  
  
Religious Leaders  
  
Crowd  
  
SCENE 1: HOSPITAL- ROOM  
  
First the word 6:00 PM flashes on the screen then fades out to a first person view of a nurse (DEBBIE) with a syringe.  
  
NURSE (off)- Dr. David telephone please, Dr. David Telephone please. Dr. Blair, Dr. Blair, Dr. J Hamilton.  
  
NEWS BROADCAST (off)- ...the Soviets...In other news the bizarre murders of political and religious leaders that have shocked this city over the last month seemed to have ended as suddenly as they began. No terrorist groups... responsibility for the slayings, but police have a suspect in custody under observation in a state hospital. His identity is being withheld pending further investigation. Sports and weather next...  
  
DEBBIE- It's ten minutes past your curfew. Why are you still up? Hello? Hello? Perhaps you need another shot.  
  
She jabs the syringe into the persons arm.  
  
DEBBIE- Ah, that should do it. Sweet dreams…you bastard.  
  
We fade to black and here only a voice.  
  
NIKKI- I remember now, I remember how it started. I can't remember yesterday, I can only remember doing what they told me…told me…told me…  
  
SCENE 2: PARK  
  
SONG- Anarchy X  
  
Before we fade in the words "A few weeks earlier appear on the screen". We fade in to see hundreds of people surrounding a man who is standing at a podium. NIKKI is in the crowd. The man is DR. X.  
  
DR. X- Do we have freedom?  
  
CROWD- No!  
  
DR. X- Do we have equality?  
  
CROWD- No!  
  
DR. X- This country is changing! It's no longer for all people, it's for some people.  
  
CROWD: Yeah!  
  
DR. X- It is time for us to put an end to this and I will be your leader.  
  
MAN #1- Who are you?  
  
DR. X- You can call me Dr. X  
  
SONG- REVOLUTION CALLING  
  
MAN #1- For a price I'd do about anything  
  
        Except pull the trigger  
  
        For that I'd need a pretty good cause  
  
        Then I heard of Dr. X  
  
        The man with the cure  
  
        Just watch the television  
  
        Yeah, you'll see there's something going on  
  
         
  
        MAN #2- Got no love for politicians  
  
        Or that crazy scene in D.C.  
  
        It's just a power mad town  
  
        But the time is ripe for changes  
  
        There's a growing feeling  
  
        That taking a chance on a new kind of vision is due  
  
         
  
        DR. X- I used to trust the media  
  
        To tell me the truth, tell us the truth  
  
        But now I've seen the payoffs  
  
        Everywhere I look  
  
        Who do you trust when everyone's a crook?  
  
     
  
        CROWD- Revolution calling  
  
        Revolution calling  
  
        Revolution calling you  
  
        [There's a] Revolution calling  
  
        Revolution calling  
  
        DR. X- Gotta make a change  
  
        Gotta push, gotta push it on through  
  
        MAN #1- I'm tired of all this bullshit  
  
        They keep selling me on T.V.  
  
        About the communist plan  
  
        And all the shady preachers  
  
        Begging for my cash  
  
        Swiss bank accounts while giving their  
  
        Secretaries the slam  
  
         
  
        MAN #2- They're all in Penthouse now  
  
        Or Playboy magazine, million dollar stories to tell  
  
        I guess Warhol wasn't wrong  
  
        Fame fifteen minutes long  
  
        Everyone's using everybody, making the sale  
  
        DR. X- I used to think  
  
        That only America's way, way was right  
  
        But now the holy dollar rules everybody's lives  
  
        Gotta make a million doesn't matter who dies  
  
        CROWD- Revolution calling  
  
        Revolution calling  
  
        Revolution calling you  
  
        [There's a] Revolution calling  
  
        Revolution calling  
  
        DR. X- Gotta make a change  
  
        Gotta push, gotta push it on through  
  
       By now the protest is a riot.  
  
DR. X- I used to trust the media  
  
        To tell me the truth, tell us the truth  
  
        But now I've seen the payoffs  
  
        Everywhere I look  
  
        Who do you trust when everyone's a crook?  
  
        CROWD- Revolution calling  
  
        Revolution calling  
  
        Revolution calling you  
  
        [There's a] Revolution calling  
  
        Revolution calling  
  
        Gotta make a change  
  
        Gotta push, gotta push it on through  
  
SCENE 3- REVOLUTION WAREHOUSE  
  
TIM and DR. X sit across from each other at a table.  
  
TIM- So you want to change this country?  
  
DR. X- Exactly.  
  
TIM- And how exactly do you plan on doing this, by giving speech's and ensnaring young people into your trap.  
  
DR. X- Speeches, speeches! Ha! Only the common people would think that what I do is give speeches. I'm not a politician.  
  
TIM- Then what exactly is it that you do?  
  
DR. X- I have access to government files, I find out everything I can about each person that I plan on destroying and then find the perfect assassin. Then through the use of a hypnotic device that is a government prototype, I lure that assassin to my speech and implant thoughts into his head.  
  
TIM- What about the others, they can't all be assassins.  
  
DR. X- The others are purely used as slaves for my own personal enjoyment. I'm building an army you know.  
  
TIM- Yeah, I know. How does this machine work?  
  
DR. X- Every person has a password that allows me to enter their mind, I simply call them on the telephone and say the password.  
  
TIM- Who have you chosen to do the job?  
  
DR. X- A man by the name of Nikki.  
  
TIM- And what's his password?  
  
DR. X- Mindcrime.  
  
TIM- So I guess we should begin Operation: Mindcrime.  
  
DR. X- Yes, we should.  
  
SCENE 4- NIKKI'S HOUSE- BEDROOM  
  
NIKKI is lying in bed. Suddenly, the phone rings, and he shoots up and answers it.  
  
NIKKI- Hello?  
  
DR. X- Mindcrime.  
  
SCENE 5- WAREHOUSE- MAIN ROOM  
  
NIKKI is sitting in a chair, DR. X is standing in front of him, and hundreds of people are surrounding them.  
  
SONG- OPERATION: MINDCRIME  
  
Dr. X: It just takes a minute  
  
        And you'll feel no pain  
  
        Gotta make something of your life boy  
  
        Give me one more vein  
  
        You've come to see the doctor  
  
        Cause I'll show you the cure  
  
        I'm gonna take away the questions  
  
        Yeah I'm gonna make you sure  
  
        A hit man for the order  
  
        When you couldn't go to school  
  
        Had a skin job for a hair-do  
  
        Yeah you looked pretty cool  
  
        Had a habit doing mainline  
  
        Watch the dragon burn  
  
        No regrets, you've got no goals  
  
        Nothing more to learn  
  
CROWD:Now I know you won't refuse  
  
        Because we've got so much to do  
  
        And you've got nothing more to lose  
  
DR. X:So take this number and welcome to  
  
        Operation : Mindcrime  
  
        We're an underground revolution  
  
        Working overtime  
  
        Operation : Mindcrime  
  
        There's a job for you in  
  
        The system boy, with nothing to sign  
  
        Hey Nikki you know everything  
  
        That there is to do  
  
        Here's a gun take it home  
  
        Wait by the phone  
  
        We'll send someone over  
  
        To bring you what you need  
  
        You're a one man death machine  
  
        Make this city bleed  
  
CROWD: Now I know you won't refuse  
  
        Because we've got so much to do  
  
        And you've got nothing more to lose  
  
DR.X: So take this number and welcome to  
  
        Operation : Mindcrime  
  
        We're an underground revolution  
  
        Working overtime  
  
        Operation : Mindcrime  
  
        There's a job for you in  
  
        The system boy, with nothing to sign  
  
        Operation : Mindcrime  
  
        We're an underground revolution  
  
        Working overtime  
  
        Operation : Mindcrime  
  
        If you come to see the doctor  
  
        Yeah he'll give you the cure  
  
         
  
        Operation : Mindcrime  
  
        Make something of your life boy  
  
        Let me into your mind  
  
        Operation : Mindcrime  
  
        There's a job for you in the system boy  
  
        With nothing to sign  
  
DR. X- Nikki, you were a loser, left to fend for yourself at a young age. You were independent, unpredictable, but harmless. Now though, you have philosophy. That makes you dangerous.  
  
NIKKI walks outside and is followed by the members of the Revolution.  
  
SCENE 5: STREET  
  
NIKKI stands in the middle of the street.  
  
NIKKI- Revolution!!!  
  
The crowd surrounds him again. They are very loud.  
  
NIKKI- Hey, hey, listen to me!  
  
        They've given me a mission  
  
        I don't really know the game yet  
  
        I'm bent on submission  
  
        Religion is to blame  
  
        I'm the new messiah  
  
        Death Angel with a gun  
  
        Dangerous in my silence  
  
        Deadly to my cause  
  
         
  
        Speak to me the pain you feel  
  
        Speak the word  
  
        The word is all of us  
  
         
  
        I've given my life to become what I am  
  
        To preach the new beginning  
  
        To make you understand  
  
        To reach some point of order  
  
        Utopia in mind, you've got to learn  
  
        To sacrifice, to leave what's now behind  
  
        Speak to me the pain you feel  
  
        Speak the word  
  
        The word is all of us  
  
        Speak the word  
  
        The word is all of us  
  
         
  
        Seven years of power  
  
        The corporation claw  
  
        The rich control the government, the media the law  
  
        To make some kind of difference  
  
        Then everyone must know  
  
        Eradicate the fascists, revolution will grow  
  
         
  
        The system we learn says we're equal under law  
  
        But the streets are reality, the weak and poor will fall  
  
        Let's tip the power balance and tear down their crown  
  
        Educate the masses, We'll burn the White House down  
  
        Speak to me the pain you feel  
  
        Speak to me the pain you feel  
  
        Speak the word [Revolution]  
  
        The word is all of us  
  
        Speak the word [Revolution]  
  
        The word is all of us  
  
        Speak the word  
  
        [The word is all of us  
  
        Speak the Word  
  
        The word is all of us  
  
        Speak]  
  
SCENE 6: A CHURCH  
  
FATHER WILLIAM and MARY stand by the altar.  
  
MARY- Forgive me father for I have sinned.  
  
FATHER-When are you going to give up this life Mary?  
  
MARY- I'm sorry Father William, but I need the money.  
  
FATHER- But performing S&M shows is not the proper way. If you would stop you would no longer have to humiliate yourself in front of the lord.  
  
MARY- I know-  
  
FATHER- No you don't, and because you don't I would like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Dr. X.  
  
DR. X enters the church.  
  
DR. X- So Father, this is the girl you say would do good to work for me.  
  
FATHER- An Assassin has less of a chance of getting caught.  
  
MARY- An assassin.  
  
DR. X- What exactly does the young lady do?  
  
FATHER- She is a stripper.  
  
DR. X- Ah…and why does she come to you?  
  
FATHER- I assure her that the lord forgives her and then she gives me her body.  
  
SONG- SPREADING THE DISEASE  
  
FATHER - She always brings me what I need  
  
        Without I beg and sweat and bleed  
  
        When we're alone at night  
  
        Waiting for the call  
  
        She feeds my skin  
  
         
  
DR. X- Sixteen and on the run from home  
  
        Found a job in Times Square  
  
        Working Live S&M shows  
  
        Twenty-five bucks a fuck  
  
        And John's a happy man  
  
        She wipes the filth away  
  
        And it's back on the streets again  
  
BOTH- Spreading the disease  
  
        Everybody needs  
  
        But no one wants to see  
  
DR. X- Father William saved her from the streets  
  
        She drank the lifeblood from the savior's feet  
  
        She's Sister Mary now, eyes as cold as ice  
  
        He takes her once a week  
  
        On the alter like a sacrifice  
  
BOTH- Spreading the disease  
  
        Everybody needs  
  
        But no one wants to see  
  
FATHER- Religion and sex are power plays  
  
            Manipulate the people for the money they pay  
  
            Selling skin, selling God  
  
            The numbers look the same on their credit cards  
  
            Politicians say no to drugs  
  
            While we pay for wars in South America  
  
            Fighting fire with empty words  
  
            While the banks get fat  
  
            And the poor stay poor  
  
            And the rich get rich  
  
            And the cops get paid  
  
            To look away  
  
            As the one percent rules America  
  
 DR. X- Spreading the disease  
  
        Everybody needs  
  
        But no one wants to see  
  
        The way society  
  
        Keeps spreading the disease  
  
DR. X- I think that Mary would be perfect for the revolution. However, not as an assassin.  
  
MARY- Then what will I do?  
  
DR. X- Since you have religious status, I can employ you to help one of my assassin's. You see, Nikki has doubt's about whether or not god likes what he is doing, Mary can reconcile him.  
  
FATHER- I see.  
  
DR. X- In fact Mary, I'll take you to see Nikki, right now.  
  
SCENE 7: NIKKI'S BEDROOM  
  
NIKKI is sitting in front of the TV. Suddenly, DR.X and MARY enter.  
  
DR. X- Hello Nikki. Allow me to introduce you to Sister Mary. She will be here to reassure you that you are doing the right thing.  
  
NIKKI takes one look at MARY and is obviously in love.  
  
NIKKI- Thank you.  
  
DR. X- Well, I'll leave you two alone.  
  
DR. X leaves.  
  
MARY- You know, I'm kinda new at this.  
  
NIKKI- I remember that feeling, you didn't know what was going on. Well you know what, that man is killing people through me. I try to tell myself it's not my fault, but it doesn't work.  
  
MARY- Why don't you just give up?  
  
NIKKI- I can't, it's like…he's got the key to my mind or something, like he knows everything about me.  
  
MARY- I get that same feeling when I'm around him.  
  
NIKKI- So what did you do before this?  
  
MARY- I was a stripper.  
  
NIKKI- A what? So that's the reason your in here. X finds all the lost souls he can mange and controls their minds, I don't know how, but he does, but I'll promise you something, you're safe with me.  
  
SCENE 8-IMAGES OF NIKKI  
  
SONG- SCREAMING IN DIGITAL  
  
Images of NIKKI killing POLITICAL and RELIGIOUS LEADERS, excepting drugs from DR. X, and going on dates with MARY mix together.  
  
SCENE 9-NIKKI'S BEDROOM  
  
NIKKI is watching TV. He is surrounded by candles, one for each person he has killed. He lights one more and sits it on top of the TV.  
  
NEWS BROADCAST- …informing Washington, a technical violation of the 1972 ABM treaty…  
  
NIKKI changes the channel.  
  
PREACHER (on TV)- I'm asking for hands to be uplifted in a moment. God, the Holy Ghost is calling out to embrace you. I want you to reach deep into your hearts and pocketbooks and take his hand.  
  
NIKKI- Bless me Father for I have sinned.  
  
PREACHER (on TV)- Some of you are in a state of rebellion right now…  
  
NIKKI turns the TV off.  
  
SONG- THE MISSION  
  
NIKKI-In the wooden chair  
  
        Beside my window  
  
        I wear a face born in the falling rain  
  
        I talk to shadows from a lonely candle  
  
        Recite the phrases from the wall  
  
        I can't explain this Holy pain  
  
        Six days ago my life had taken a tumble  
  
        The orders came from high above they say  
  
        A need to use me once again they've got my number  
  
        Further the cause boy yes you know the game  
  
        I'll wait here for days longer  
  
        Till the sister comes to wash my sins away  
  
        She is the lady that can ease my sorrow  
  
        She brings the only friend  
  
        That helps me find my way  
  
        I search the past back to a time  
  
        When I was younger  
  
        A target for the new society  
  
        Picked to displace the leaders  
  
        Countering objectives  
  
        Of this new underground reality  
  
        Waiting for days longer  
  
        Till sister comes to wash my sins away  
  
        She is the lady who can ease my sorrow  
  
        My love for her  
  
        Will help me find my way  
  
        They'll say my mission saved the world  
  
        And I stood proud  
  
        My mission changed the world  
  
        It turned my life around  
  
        I look around my room is filled with candles  
  
        Each one a story but they end the same  
  
        I'll hide away in here the law will never find me  
  
        The walls will tell the story of my pain  
  
        Waiting for days longer  
  
        Till sister comes to wash my sins away  
  
        She is the lady who can ease my sorrow  
  
        She sets the pace for my delivery of pain  
  
        They'll say my mission saved the world  
  
        And I stood proud  
  
        My mission changed the world  
  
        The underground will rise and  
  
        Save this world we'll all stand proud  
  
        Our mission changed the world, we'll change the world  
  
        We'll all stand proud  
  
Suddenly, a horn beeps and NIKKI walks out of his house.  
  
SCENE 10- OUTSIDE NIKKI'S HOUSE  
  
A car is sitting in the street. NIKKI goes up to see it. The window opens and DR. X is inside.  
  
DR. X- Mindcrime, kill her. That's all you have to do.  
  
NIKKI- Kill Mary?  
  
DR. X- She's a risk. Get the priest as well.  
  
NIKKI- But-  
  
The window closes and the car drives away.  
  
SCENE 11- IN THE CHURCH  
  
NIKKI enters and sees MARY praying by the altar.  
  
SONG-SUITE SISTER MARY  
  
   10 P.M., I feel the rain coming down  
  
        My face feels the wet, my mind the storm  
  
        Flashing lights as people race to find shelter from the pour  
  
        Moving silent, through the streets, they're mine, they're mine  
  
     
  
        Midnight, she sings praises in the Hall  
  
        To saintly faces hallowed be their names she can't recall  
  
        Sister Mary, virgin Mary, silent with her sin  
  
        Mary: "What are you doing out in the rain?"  
  
        She feels me, I can taste her breath when she speaks  
  
        Mary: "I've been waiting for you. Come in."  
  
        Mary, Mary just a whore for the underground  
  
        They made you pay in guilt for your salvation  
  
        Thought you had them fooled? Now they've sent me for you  
  
        You know too much for your own good  
  
        Don't offer me faith, I've got all I need here  
  
        My faith is growing, growing tight against the seam  
  
        What we need is trust, to keep us both alive  
  
        Help us make it through the night  
  
            Mary:  
  
            I've no more want of any faith  
  
            Binds my arm and feed my mind  
  
            The only peace I've ever known  
  
            I'll close my eyes and you shoot  
  
        No Mary, listen, you've got to pull your strength from my lips  
  
        I pray I feed you well  
  
        Your precious cross is gone, it made me wait so long  
  
        For what you gave to everyone  
  
        The priest is cold and dead on his knees he fed  
  
        From my barrel of death, he turned the Holy water red  
  
        As he died he said thank you  
  
        I just watched him bleed  
  
            Mary:  
  
            I feel the flow, the blessed stain  
  
            Sweating hands like fire, and flames  
  
            Burn my thighs, spread in sacrificial rite  
  
            The hallowed altar burns my flesh once more tonight  
  
        Mary, sweet lady of pain  
  
        Always alone  
  
        Blind you search for the truth  
  
        I see myself in you, parallel lives  
  
        Winding at light-speed through time  
  
        No time to rest yet  
  
        We've got to stop his game  
  
        Before madness has the final laugh  
  
        Too much bloodshed  
  
        We're being used and fed  
  
        Like rats in experiments  
  
        No final outcome here  
  
        Only pain and fear  
  
        It's followed us both all our lives  
  
        There's one thing left to see  
  
        Will it be him or me?  
  
        There's one more candle left to light  
  
            Mary:  
  
            Don't turn your back on my disgrace  
  
            The blood of Christ can't heal my wounds...so deep  
  
            The sins of man are all I taste  
  
            Can't spit the memory from my mind  
  
            I can't cry anymore  
  
        Mary, my lady of pain, always alone  
  
        Blind you search for the truth  
  
        I see myself in you, parallel lives  
  
        Winding at light-speed through time, you're mine  
  
Suddenly, as FATHER WILLIAM enters the room, NIKKI pulls out his gun and shoot him. MARY watches in disgust as FATHER WILLIAM falls to the ground.  
  
FATHER- Sacrifice…altar…  
  
Suddenly, we go into the head of MARY and see that she can't tell the difference between FATHER WILLIAM and NIKKI. NIKKI is just as upset, he looks to MARY and realizes what he's done.  
  
NIKKI- I'm going to put a stop to this, now.  
  
SCENE 12: THE WAREHOUSE  
  
NIKKI is standing in front of DR. X and is obviously mad.  
  
NIKKI- I've had enough and I want out!  
  
DR. X- You can't walk away now.  
  
DR. X shows NIKKI the needles that he has in his palm. NIKKI bursts out of the warehouse.  
  
SCENE 13: IN THE STREETS  
  
NIKKI runs through the streets. He is pursued by DR. X.  
  
SONG: THE NEEDLE LIES         
  
I looked back once  
  
        And all I saw was his face  
  
        Smiling, the needle crying  
  
        Walking out of his room  
  
        With mirrors, afraid I heard him scream  
  
        You'll never get away  
  
        Cold and shaking  
  
        I crawled down alleys to try  
  
        And scrape away the tracks that marked me  
  
        Slammed my face into walls of concrete  
  
        I stared, amazed at the words written on the wall  
  
        Don't ever trust  
  
        Don't ever trust the needle, it lies  
  
        Don't ever trust  
  
        Don't ever trust the needle when it cries, cries your name  
  
     
  
        Wet and raving  
  
        The needle keeps calling me back  
  
        To bloody my hands forever  
  
        Carved my cure with the blade  
  
        That left me in scars  
  
        Now every time I'm weak  
  
        Words scream from my arm  
  
        Don't ever trust  
  
        Don't ever trust the needle, it lies  
  
        Don't ever trust  
  
        Don't ever trust the needle when it cries, cries your name  
  
        Don't ever trust  
  
        Don't ever trust the needle, it lies  
  
        Don't ever trust  
  
        Don't ever trust the needle when it cries, cries your name  
  
SCENE 14: MARY'S HOUSE  
  
MARY sits on her bed, pondering the past. She looks into the mirror and remembers the vision of NIKKI changing into FATHER WILLIAM.  
  
MARY: For years, men have used me, degraded me, beaten me…I thought Nikki was my only hope, now I know that I was wrong. I hate him…I hate men…I hate life…  
  
SCENE 15: IN THE STREETS  
  
NIKKI finally makes it to Mary's house. He opens the door.  
  
SCENE 16: MARY'S HOUSE  
  
As NIKKI opens the door, the house is very dark.  
  
NIKKI- Is anyone home?  
  
NIKKI slams the door shut and begins searching the house. In the bedroom he finds the body of MARY who is now dead.  
  
NIKKI- Mary?  
  
SONG: ELECTRIC REQUEIM  
  
Even in death  
  
        You still look sad  
  
        Don't leave me  
  
        Don't leave me...here  
  
        I want what you feel, believe me  
  
        Turn the current on  
  
Unable to accept MARY'S death, NIKKI runs out of the house.  
  
SCENE 17: IN THE STREETS  
  
NIKKI runs through the streets, shouting MARY'S name, everywhere he looks, she sees her.  
  
SONG: BREAKING THE SILENCE  
  
        They told me to run  
  
        But just how far  
  
        Can I go wearing the black mask of fear?  
  
        The hate in my eyes always gives me away  
  
        The tension building slowly  
  
        Now I lost everything I had in you  
  
        Nothing we shared means a thing  
  
        Without you close to me  
  
        I can't live without you  
  
        Breaking the silence of the night  
  
        Can't you hear me screaming?  
  
        I look for your face in the neon light  
  
        You never answer me  
  
        There's no direction to my stare  
  
        No more flame burning in my heart anymore  
  
        Quiet, I keep it to myself  
  
        Until the sun sets slowly  
  
        I hear your voice in the evening rain calling  
  
        Nothing will keep us apart  
  
        No more lies and fear  
  
        There's no end to our story  
  
        Breaking the silence of the night  
  
        Can't you hear me screaming?  
  
        I look for your face in the neon light  
  
        You never answer  
  
        I could make all the wrong seem right  
  
        If you were by my side  
  
        I'd gather all the tears you cried  
  
        And hide them deep underground  
  
        Can't look back, it's just a waste of time  
  
        Can't erase this hate from my eyes  
  
         
  
        Breaking the silence of the night  
  
        Through the streets I'm screaming  
  
        Looking for you in the neon light  
  
        Why don't you answer me?  
  
        Breaking the silence with my cries  
  
        Can't you hear me screaming?  
  
        We could make all this wrong seem right  
  
        But you never answer me  
  
Suddenly, the two POLICEMEN run around the corner, grab NIKKI and slam him against the hood of a car.  
  
COP #1: You're under arrest for disorderly conduct, carrying a concealed weapon with out a license, and resisting arrest.  
  
NIKKI: Mary? Mary?  
  
COP #2: What the hell is this guy talking about?  
  
SCENE 18: THE POLICE STATION-MAIN OFFICES  
  
SGT. PETERS and the two COPS stand talking.  
  
COP #1: The weapon he was carrying matches the one that has been used in a streak of murders.  
  
SGT. PETERS: So, what have you been getting out of him.  
  
COP #2: Nothing at all, just keeps babbling things like, I Don't Believe in Love.  
  
SCENE 19: THE POLICE STATION-INTEROGATION ROOM  
  
NIKKI sits at one side of a table as LT. KEAL interrogates him.  
  
KEAL: We know you did it Nikki, why don't you just admit it and make it easier in the long run.  
  
NIKKI: Father William…Mary…Sex…  
  
KEAL: Come on Nikki, say something.  
  
NIKKI: Dr. X…Mindcrime…I Don't Believe in Love…  
  
SONG: I DON'T BELIEVE IN LOVE  
  
        I awoke on impact  
  
        Under surveillance from the camera eye  
  
        Searching high and low  
  
        The criminal mind found at the scene of the crime  
  
        Handcuffed and blind, I didn't do it  
  
        She said she loved me  
  
        I guess I never knew  
  
        But do we ever, ever really know?  
  
        She said she'd meet me on the other side  
  
        But I knew right then, I'd never find her  
  
        I don't believe in love  
  
        I never have, I never will  
  
        I don't believe in love  
  
        It's never worth the pain that you feel  
  
        No more nightmares, I've seen them all  
  
        From the day I was born, they've haunted my every move  
  
        Every open hand's there to push and shove  
  
        No time for love it doesn't matter  
  
        She made a difference  
  
        I guess she had a way  
  
        Of making every night seem bright as day  
  
        Now I walk in shadows, never see the light  
  
        She must have lied 'cause she never said goodbye  
  
        I don't believe in love  
  
        I never have, I never will  
  
        I don't believe in love  
  
        I'll just pretend she never was real  
  
        I don't believe in love  
  
        I need to forget her face, I see it still  
  
        I don't believe in love  
  
        It's never worth the pain that you feel  
  
         
  
        No chance for contact  
  
        There's no raison d'etre  
  
        My only hope is one day I'll forget  
  
        The pain of knowing what can never be  
  
        With or without love it's all the same to me  
  
        I don't believe in love  
  
        I never have, I never will  
  
        I don't believe in love  
  
        I'll just pretend she never was real  
  
        I don't believe in love  
  
        I need to forget her face, I see it still  
  
        I don't believe in love  
  
        It's never worth the pain that you feel  
  
SCENE 20: MENTAL HOSPITAL- NIKKI'S ROOM  
  
SONG: WAITING FOR 22  
  
Alone in his hospital room, NIKKI thinks about MARY, the night she died, and the mistakes he made.  
  
SONG: MY EMPTY ROOM  
  
        Empty room today  
  
        And here I sit  
  
        Chalk outline upon the wall  
  
        I remember tracing it  
  
        A thousand times, the night she died. Why? [Why?]  
  
        There's no sleep today, I can't pretend  
  
        When all my dreams are crimes  
  
        I can't stand facing them  
  
        Now who will come  
  
        To wash away my sins  
  
        Clean my room, fix my meals  
  
        Be my friend?  
  
Suddenly, a LAWYER enters the room.  
  
NIKKI: Who the hell are you?  
  
LAWYER: I'm a representative of Dr. X.  
  
NIKKI: Dr. X…  
  
LAWYER: I'm here to inform you that you've been charged with several murders, they have agreed however, to allow you to return home, your trial will be in three weeks.  
  
SCENE 21: NIKKI'S ROOM  
  
NIKKI stares into a mirror and sees images of a stranged cloaked man, who looks a lot like him. During the song, the image of the STRANGER changes from FATHER WILLIAM to MARY to DR. X and back to NIKKI.  
  
SONG: EYES OF A STRANGER  
  
page:  
  
            "Dr. David, telephone please. Dr. David  
  
            Dr. Blair, Dr. Blair, Dr. J. Hamilton, Dr. J Hamilton"  
  
        All alone now  
  
        Except for the memories  
  
        Of what we had and what we knew  
  
        Every time I try to leave it behind me  
  
        I see something that reminds me of you  
  
        Every night the dreams return to haunt me  
  
        Your rosary wrapped around your throat  
  
        I lie awake and sweat, afraid to fall asleep  
  
        I see your face looking back at me  
  
         
  
        And I raise my head and stare  
  
        Into the eyes of a stranger  
  
        I've always known that the mirror never lies  
  
        People always turn away  
  
        From the eyes of a stranger  
  
        Afraid to know what  
  
        Lies behind the stare  
  
        Is this all that's left  
  
        Of my life before me  
  
        Straight jacket memories, sedative highs  
  
        No happy ending like they've always promised  
  
        There's got to be something left for me  
  
        And I raise my head and stare  
  
        Into the eyes of a stranger  
  
        I've always known that the mirror never lies  
  
        People always turn away  
  
        From the eyes of a stranger  
  
        Afraid to know what  
  
        Lies behind the stare [Lies behind my stare]  
  
        How many times must I live this tragedy  
  
        How many more lies will they tell me  
  
        All I want is the same as everyone  
  
        Why am I here, and for how long  
  
         
  
        And I raise my head and stare  
  
        Into the eyes of a stranger  
  
        I've always known that the mirror never lies  
  
        People always turn away  
  
        From the eyes of a stranger  
  
        Afraid to know what  
  
        Lies behind the stare  
  
The scene fades out and only the words "I Remember Now" can be heard.  
  
THE END? 


End file.
